Only You Can Make Me Laugh
by chocolatexpresso
Summary: Nathan is put in an uncomfortable situation, and only Peyton can help him.
1. Chapter 1

In this fanfic, Deb and Karen have been friends ever since Dan and Deb moved to Tree Hill. So, they are very close, and pretty much best friends.

Nathan Scott opened the refrigerator in his kitchen and pulled out a Diet Coke, turning around as he rolled his eyes.

His girlfriend of a year and a half, was sitting on the granite counter of his island, her very short skirt riding even farther up her legs as she dangled her feet over the counter.

"I don't understand why you drink this shit, you're skinny as hell," Nathan said as he handed her the silver can.

Peyton sighed, "Well, yeah, but if I drank regular soda, then I'd be fat as hell."

Nathan shook his head, "Then, don't drink soda."

Peyton rolled her eyes as she opened the can and brought it to her lips, taking a long sip before setting it on the counter. Nathan reached farther in to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water.

Peyton smiled as she stretched her legs towards his body, which was only two feet away from the island, and wrapped them around his waist, trying to pull his body closer to his. Nathan started laughing, as he turned around and leaned against the fridge.

"You think you could get me over there?" Nathan asked, obviously amused.

Peyton shrugged with a smile on her face, and watched as he walked towards her, placing each of his arms on the sides of her body, as his hands rested on the counter. Peyton smiled as she ran a hand through her bouncing blonde curls.

"You're over here," Peyton said as she wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him closer to her before kissing him softly.

Nathan smiled as he removed his right hand from the counter and placed it on her waist. He then took his left hand and began rubbing her bare thigh, causing her inhale loudly.

"Nathan!"

Nathan groaned loudly as he pulled his face away from Peyton's yet left his hands in the same positions.

"What?" he yelled, in an agitated tone.

"Where are you?" Deb Scott asked as she walked down the stairs.

"In the kitchen," Nathan said, even more annoyance evident in his voice.

Peyton pushed him off of her and slid off the counter, causing him to give her a look.

"You're mom's coming down," Peyton whispered, before grabbing her soda and taking a couple more sips.

"Whatever," Nathan murmured as his mom walked in to the room.

"Hey Peyton," Mrs. Scott said as she saw her son's girlfriend standing next to him in front of the refrigerator.

"Hi Mrs. Scott," Peyton responded politely, causing Nathan to roll his eyes as he walked towards the pantry.

"Nate, you're dad and I are leaving for Charleston for the weekend, you know that, right?" Deb asked, motioning towards the suitcases near the front door.

Nathan couldn't help smiling, it was a three-day weekend, his parents were out, and he could spend all 72 hours in his bed. With Peyton.

"Yeah," Nathan said quickly.

"Well, something's come up," Deb stated as she looked at her son's back.

"Okay…" Nathan said, obviously not interested.

"You know my friend Karen? Well, she's going to be taking this cooking class for awhile, and we're going to have to take care of Lucas," Deb stated, avoiding his face.

Peyton's eyebrows raised, as she looked at Nathan, who had been silent for a couple minutes.

"What?" Nathan asked, obviously angry.

Deb sighed, "You just have to see him after school. It's not a big deal."

Nathan sighed, "And, at a basketball practice. In school. In third period for Christ's sake! Mom, what the hell is this?"

Deb loudly, "Nathan, watch it. Karen is my best friend, and I owe her this favor. So, stop being a brat and think about other people for once."

Nathan rolled his eyes, "Whatever. So, what is this like a 3-8 deal or something? Dinner, too?"

Deb played with her sleeve, "More like. 7."

Nathan rolled his eyes, "Even better, Mom."

Deb cleared her throat, "7 weeks, Nathan. He'll be staying with us for 7 weeks."

Nathan dropped the bag of chips he was holding and stared at his mother. Peyton walked towards him and picked the bag up off the floor, placing it on the table.

"Deb!"

Deb looked towards the door and saw her husband of sixteen years smiling at her.

"You ready to go?" Dan asked.

Deb nodded, "Yeah."

Deb smiled at Nathan sympathetically, "Nate, we can talk about this when I get back?"

Nathan rolled his eyes, "I'll be over it by then."

Deb sighed, "…Nate…" 

Peyton grabbed his hand and squeezed it gently, knowing very well how angry and upset he was.

Dan walked in to the kitchen and looked at Nathan, "Hey, son. Just cause I'm out doesn't mean you can slack. Run in the mornings, alright?"

Nathan nodded, "Yeah, Dad."

Dan smiled at his son and looked at Peyton, "Don't keep him up too late, Miss. Sawyer." 

Peyton gave him an awkward yet polite smile, "I won't."

Dan walked towards the door, and Deb looked at Nathan.

"He'll be over later, Nate. Be nice, please."

Nathan leaned against the island and stared at the cupboard, and without saying a word to his mother, he walked up the stairs. Deb looked down sadly.

Peyton smiled at her as she placed a hand on her shoulder, "He'll be okay, Mrs. Scott. I'll go talk to him."

Deb smiled at Peyton, "Thanks, Peyton. I have to go. So, tell Nathan I'll call him later."

Peyton nodded as she saw her walk out the house and walked towards the stairs. She took a deep breath before climbing them, knowing that Nathan was going to be in an incredibly horrible mood.


	2. Chapter 2

Peyton opened Nathan's door to see him pulling his shirt over his body, and setting it on the floor.

"Hey," Peyton said softly with a smile.

Nathan looked up at her and gave her a weak one in return, "Hey."

Peyton shut the door and walked over towards his bed to sit on the edge.

Nathan sat next to her and Peyton rested her head on his shoulder, and she laced her fingers through his.

"It's going to be okay, Nate. It will. Your mom's right, it's just after school. And, if you want, you can come hang at my house after school. No big deal I--"

Peyton was cut off as Nathan's lips attacked hers, suprising her slightly. Peyton placed her hand on his face and relaxed on to the bed. His hands were placed firmly on her hips as he adjusted his position so she was more comfortable.

"I love you," he murmured as he began to suck on her neck.

Peyton pulled away slightly, "Don't say that," she said softly, her voice breaking.

Nathan continued to kiss her until it registered in his mind what she had just said, "What?"

Peyton swallowed slowly, "Nothing. Forget it."

Peyton grabbed his face and pulled it down to hers, yet he pulled away.

Nathan firmly, "Peyton…"

Peyton sighed, "Just don't say it, okay?"

Nathan stared at her slightly angry, "Would you like to tell me why?"

Peyton pushed him off of her and sat up against his headboard.

Peyton looked up at him and sighed, "…I take that seriously Nathan, and I don't want you to say it if you don't mean it."

Nathan smiled softly, "I've said it before, Pey."

Peyton rolled her eyes, " I know. You always say it before we have sex, Nathan. And that hur-"

Nathan stood up from the bed, and stared at her, now extremely angry, " What the hell are you talking about?"

Peyton rolled her eyes, "It's fine, okay? Just forget I said it."

Nathan rolled his eyes as he shook his head, and walked towards the window in his room, "Forget that you said that? You just told me how I felt. How do you know how I feel? You just told me I was a bad boyfriend, Peyton. Should I just forget that?"

Peyton walked towards him trying to grab his hand, but he pulled it away, "I didn't say that. Nathan, I love you. And, you know that. But, sometimes I wonder if you mean it if you say it. Do you even remember the last time you said 'I love you' to me?"

Nathan stared at her, the same amount of anger in his eyes, yet stayed silent.

Peyton nodded, " I don't want you to feel obligated to say it if you don't feel that way. You don't have to say it to have me have sex with you. It's not like we're making love or anything…"

Peyton's eyes widened slightly at what she had just said, she had definitely not intended for that to come out even though she was thinking it.

Nathan shook his head, "Oh. Okay, Peyton. You don't want me to say it." 

Peyton's jaw clenched, "Well, you obviously don't feel that way, so what's the point of lying to me? What's the point of lying to yourself?"

Nathan ignored her last comment, and decided to ignore her altogether.

"Act like you're two years old, Nathan. It's really working for you," Peyton said as she slammed his door shut and walked down the stairs.

Nathan grabbed the ball he found on his desk and threw it across the room, so it shattered a picture of him and his mother.

Peyton bit back the tears as she walked down the stairs and in to the kitchen. She had brought it upon herself and she knew it too. It just hurt, that he always did that.

She wiped the tears with the back of her hand and finished the rest of her soda. She heard the doorbell ring and looked towards the stairs to see if Nathan was coming down. She answered the door and saw a blonde boy with a petite bruette at his side.

"Hey," Peyton said, hoping her mascara hadn't ran.

Lucas looked at Haley and then Peyton, slightly shocked that Peyton answered the door, "Um. Hi."

Peyton nodded slowly, thinking about how awkward this was.

"I should probably go get Nathan. Just come inside," Peyton said as she opened the door wider.

Haley smirked at Lucas as he glanced at her before pulling his two large suitcases through the door.

"Nice house," Haley said loudly.

Peyton shrugged, "It's my boyfriend's."

Haley rolled her eyes without looking at her, "Yeah. We know. Who doesn't?"

Peyton noted the tension and rubbed her lips together, "…Okay. Um. Just wait here."

Haley raised her eyebrows and nodded.

She walked in to the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water, and felt a hand on her hip.

"Hey. Peyton, i'm sorry. I didn't realize I was doing it. I…I know it must hurt you," Nathan whispered in to her ear.

Peyton brushed him off gently, "That's the thing, Nathan. It comes so naturally to you, that you don't realize you're doing it."

Nathan attempted to touch her again, and placed his hand in hers, "I love you. I do. And, I mean it."

Peyton looked at him trying hard not to smile, yet she couldn't help it. She grinned and threw her arms around his neck before kissing him hard on the lips.

…

"Trouble in paradise, I suppose," Haley said as she relaxed on to the comfortable couch.

Lucas shook his head at her, "Why were you so mean to her? What did she say to you?"

Haley rolled he reyes, "She expected us to treat her like she's royalty…"

Peyton glared at the girl whose back was facing her, "Um…No. I definitely didn't."

Haley stood up and turned around quickly, her jaw almost hitting the floor. Peyton wasn't supposed to hear that last comment.

She saw Peyton staring at her with an incredibly annoyed yet slightly amused expressión on her face, and Nathan's arm wrapped tightly around her waist.

Haley grinned, "Kidding. I was kidding."

Peyton nodded, "Yeah. Okay. Um…I'm Peyton. But, you seem to know that already. And, this is Nathan. Do you know that already, too?"

Haley noted the bitchiness in her voice, yet understood why it was there, "Um. Yeah."

Peyton stared at her, "Who are you?"

Haley glared at her. She knew that she had been out of line, and maybe Peyton was angry, but she was definitely acting like a popular bitch now.

"Haley. James. I'm Lucas' friend."

Nathan smirked as his eyes fell upon Lucas, "Here to crash the everlasting party, huh?"

Lucas stared at him, "Listen i'm sorry i'm here. Your mom insisted, and my mom did too. So…if you want, i'll just stay out of your way."

Nathan grinned, "You know, man, this may work out great. You already know exactly what I want. So, stay out of my way, don't talk to me, and don't bother including yourself in whatever I have planned. Whenever."

Lucas sighed, "Yeah. Because I want to hang out with you so bad, Nathan." 

Nathan shrugged, "Who doesn't?"

Peyton sighed as she turned around to face Nathan, "How bout' I call Brooke and Tim? They can come over for…Thai food…."

Nathan nodded, as he leaned in to kiss her sweetly, " Yeah. I'll come."

Peyton grabbed his hand and led him towards the kitchen, hoping he wouldn't say anything else.

Nathan smirked as he turned around one last time, "Try not to touch anything."


	3. Chapter 3

Nathan ordered the food and Peyton answered the ringing doorbell.

"Hey Tim," Peyton said calmly, adjusting her skirt slightly.

Tim nodded, "Hey Peyton."

Nathan emerged and nodded at Tim, wrapping both arms around Peyton's waist, "Hey, man. What's up?"

Tim smiled, "Not much. But, it's so fucking cold, let me in."

Peyton laughed and Nathan smirked as she opened the door wider. Peyton began walking towards the family room, and Nathan pinched her ass playfully causing her to turn around with mock astonishment written all over her face.

"Watch your hands, Scott!"

Nathan shrugged with a smirk on his face, "Couldn't help it."

Peyton rolled her eyes and smiled at him before walking in to the family room. Nathan and Tim followed, and Tim's eyes widened slightly as he saw Lucas and Haley sitting on the floor watching TV.

Peyton smiled at them, "Do you guys want to sit on the sofa? There are like five of them."

Haley shrugged smiling, realizing that Peyton had obviously forgotten her previous comment, "Nah. We're good, thanks."

Peyton nodded as she sat on the sofa and Nathan joined her, while Tim sat on the love seat across the room.

Tim watched as Nathan slipped his hand in to Peyton's, and she smiled softly, without looking at him.

Tim sighed as he watched her lean against his body and rest her head on his shoulder. She was always beautiful, but she 'got hot' over the summer between eight grade and ninth grade. Her body had changed, and so had her style, and she was definitely one of the most coveted girls among the freshmen.

And, he liked her, and they had been hanging out in the same circle for years, and were good friends, but nothing more. He was the second freshman to join varsity after Nathan, one of the juniors had broken their leg and could no longer play, and had attended his first real party.

And, there she was, a varsity cheerleader, still wearing her uniform, her curls bobbing up and down as she laughed.

He wouldn't ask her to dance or talk alone, but he'd tell a joke and she'd laugh, that was his plan to get her to notice him in a different light. And, of course he told his best friend, Nathan, who had been with his fair share of girls, and had lost his virginity already, to Taylor James, the hot, but incredibly slutty, senior.

"_Dude, Brooke doesn't like you," Nathan said, laughing softly. _

_Tim rolled his eyes, "I told you, Nate. I don't like Brooke." _

_Nathan nodded, "Okay. Then, who do you like?"  
_

_Tim shrugged and sipped his drink. _

_Nathan eyes widened, "You aren't going to tell me?" _

_Tim sighed loudly, "Okay. Look over there. All those girls are hot, right?"_

Nathan nodded considerably, "Most of them. Not all of them." 

_Tim nodded, "Yeah. And, among them…Whose different?" _

_Nathan laughed, "Tim. This is not you."  
_

_Tim rolled his eyes, "I'm being serious, man. Who isn't in to the same things as the rest of them?" _

_Nathan shrugged, "Well, Peyton."  
_

_Tim smiled slowly, "I like Peyton."  
_

_Nathan suppressed his laughter, "Tim. Peyton doesn't randomly hookup with guys. She does boyfriends."  
_

_Nathan stared at Peyton, analyzing her from a far. She was definitely hot, and different for sure._

_Tim smirked, "I know. She's not like you. But, she's really hot, without being a slut. And, she's smart, and..What I like most about her is her-"_

_Nathan smiled softly, "Hair."_

Tim looked at him slightly shocked, "Yeah. How'd you know?" 

_Nathan nodded, "I like it, too."  
_

_Tim's eyebrows raised slightly, and he looked at who Nathan was staring at. He swallowed slowly and looked away. _

"_Nathan. I told you I liked her," Tim said softly. _

_Nathan looked at him seriously, "I know, man."  
_

_Tim nodded smiling, "Okay. Good."  
_

_Nathan nodded in her direction, "Let's go say hi." _

_Tim stared at him and followed. _

"_Hey," Nathan and Tim said simultaneously. _

_Brooke and Peyton smiled at them, they were the only freshmen on the varsity squad, a couple other JV cheerleaders walked away, knowing very well that the boys had come over to talk to Brooke and Peyton. _

"_Hey," Peyton and Brooke said as well. _

"_Okay. I so… need a drink. Um. Tim, care to join me?" Brooke asked, winking at Peyton, which Nathan noticed. _

_Tim nodded smiling, "Hell yeah."  
_

_Peyton and Nathan laughed and watched the two walk away. Nathan looked at Peyton, and she could tell he was checking her out. _

"_You look really good tonight," Nathan said. _

_Peyton shrugged with a smile, "I look really good every night." _

_Nathan smiled, "That's true."  
_

_Tim watched from afar as Nathan flirted with Peyton, and it seemed that she was flirting back. _

And, from then on, Tim watched as Nathan asked her out on their first date, and then asked her to be his girlfriend. And, he watched as Nathan took her virginity, and bragged about all the sex he was having in the locker room. And, he couldn't help but wonder what could've happened if he hadn't told Nathan about his crush. And, hadn't pointed out how beautiful she was.

But, she looked happy. She looked genuinely happy with him, and he couldn't help but notice that Nathan looked happy as well. And, for some reason he was jealous. And, hurt, and angry. But, he never told anyone, and Nathan never asked him if he still had feelings for Peyton. That was just the way it was. Nathan didn't care at all, and that's when Tim stopped being an equal in their relationship, and Nathan became superior. Tim cared too much, and Nathan barely cared at all.

…

Lucas couldn't help but stare as he stood up from the floor and sat on the sofa next to the one Peyton and Nathan were sharing. He stared at her, she was really beautiful and sexy at the same time.

He had liked her since freshman year, after her seat was reassigned in English class because she was talking with Brooke too much, she was seated next to him. And, he had definitely grown to like her. A lot. Even though they barely talked. And, now, they never talked. At all. And, sophomore year was almost over, and they hadn't spoken to each other all year.

He didn't understand why she got with Nathan. Well, he understood that. But, he didn't understand why she stayed with him. He heard people talking about them all the time, about how he treated her like crap, and cheated on her multiple times, and how she'd break up with him for a couple days, and he'd weasel his way back in to her heart.

But, there she was holding his hand and resting her head on his shoulder, and she looked happy. Very happy.

A loud voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Peyton! Nathan! Timothy!" Brooke Davis yelled throughout the house.

"Who let you in?" Nathan asked, looking away from the TV.

Peyton narrowed her eyes at him and slapped his shoulder, standing up from the sofa, "What took you so long? I had to put up with Nathan for like…3 hours."

Tim smirked, " Oh. The horror." 

Nathan gave him a fake laugh before flipping him off and relaxing on to the sofa, now laying down, his head resting against the arm of the leather couch.

Lucas cleared his throat, realizing that the four of them would probably eat their food and drink all night.

"Um. I think I'm going to head out…"

Nathan smirked raising his eyebrows, "Okay? Why do we care?"

Lucas rubbed his lips together.

Brooke looked up at him, "Why?"

Peyton had already told Brooke about Lucas staying at Nathan's house when she called her to invite her over.

"Leave, I mean," Brooke added.

Nathan rolled his eyes as he grabbed the remote and changed the channel, causing Haley to turn around, slightly upset that he changed the channel without asking, but she realized he wasn't looking at her.

Lucas shrugged, "I don't want to…ruin your n-"

Nathan smirked, "You already did. Actually, you know what? You ruined my weekend, and the next couple of months for me. So, why don't you just stay and fuck it up some more."

Peyton rolled her eyes at him, now sitting at the kitchen table with Brooke, "Nathan…"

Lucas sighed, "Where should I put my stuff?"

Nathan smirked, "Outside."

Tim laughed loudly, until he noticed that all three girls were glaring at him, "Sorry," he murmured quietly.

Peyton looked at Nathan sternly and Nathan rolled his eyes, "The guest room. On the left."

Peyton sighed, " I have some stuff in there. Let me go clear it out, and then you could put your bags in there."

Lucas shook his head, "No. Wait, if that's where you're gonna' sleep, then I don't want to kick you out of your room or whatever…" 

There was an awkward silence, and then Tim, Brooke, and Nathan started laughing loudly.

Peyton suppressed her laughter, and smiled at him, "I'm probably going to sleep in Nathan's room…So, it's really not a big deal. I was just going to keep my clothes there."

Lucas' cheeks turned a bright shade of red and nodded, "…Right. Yeah. Okay."

Peyton smiled at Brooke, Nathan, and Tim before running up the stairs.

Brooke nodded at Haley, "Heather, right?"

Haley turned to her, "Um. Haley."

Brooke smiled, "So, are you guys like going out?"

Haley raised her eyebrows, "Um. No. We're like best friends."

Brooke nodded and rolled her eyes, "Riiiiiiiight."

Haley rolled her eyes, "Okay. Brooke, you need t-"

Peyton walked down the stairs, "Is everything okay?"

Nathan looked up at her and then over at Tim, "Let's go hang out in my room."

Peyton gave him a weird look and continued to watch Brooke, Haley, and Lucas, until Nathan began pushing her up the stairs.

Tim smirked, "What're we gonna' do upstairs?"

Nathan looked at him and shook his head, "Shut up."

Tim shrugged, "What?"

Peyton opened the door to Nathan's room and walked over to the bed.

"Don't you usually have a Sports Illustrated around here?" Peyton asked as she began looking around his bed.

Tim started laughing quietly before turning on the TV and Nathan shrugged.

"Um. It's somewhere."

Peyton found the magazine, and looked up at Nathan with a cocked right eyebrow, "The swimsuit edition?"

Nathan smiled, "Um. Yeah. It's harmless."

Peyton rolled her eyes, "Yeah. Okay."

Nathan laid down next to her on the bed and pulled the magazine out of her hands and threw it on the floor and kissed her softly.

Peyton pulled away and turned around, so she wasn't facing him, with a large grin on her face.

Nathan sighed he rested his hand on her waist, and whispered something in to her ear, causing her to giggle loudly. Tim turned his attention away from the TV and towards the two of them.

Peyton turned to him, and her large, beautiful eyes locked with his, before giving him a long kiss.

Tim cleared his throat loudly, causing Peyton to look over at him and start laughing quietly.

"Sorry, Tim. So, what happened downstairs?" Peyton asked, as Nathan brought himself closer to her, so their bodies were extremely close together.

"I think Brooke asked if the bastard was going out with Heather," Tim said before grabbing the Sports Illustrated off of the floor.

Peyton giggled even louder, causing Tim to look up towards her smiling, yet he began to frown. Peyton was laughing as Nathan was playing with her breasts.

"Nate…Stop…" Peyton whispered softly, smiling at him.

Tim rolled his eyes as he stood up and walked out of the room and down the stairs.

He found Brooke rummaging towards Nathan's fridge.

"Aha!" Brooke said loudly, turning around smiling with a six-pack in her hand.

"Beer?" Haley asked.

"More like…Necesities for 'I Never'…Or beer…Where's Peyton?" Brooke asked.

"Upstairs," Tim said.

Brooke smiled, "Okay. So, while you were upstairs and I was stuck down here with Boring and uh…Boring-er…I called Bev and Theresa to come over. And, Teddy and Rob. And, because they were at Rob's house, they said they'd be over in five minutes!"

Tim smirked, "Nice."

Brooke smiled, "Okay. You think Nate has a keg somewhere around here?"

Lucas rolled his eyes subtly, "Probably not."

Tim shook his head, "Nah. He has one in the basement. His rents never go downstairs."

Lucas and Haley's eyes widened considerably and Brooke beamed as she walked down the stairs.

The doorbell rang and Tim walked towards the door, opening it with a smile.

"You guys ready to get crunk?" Tim said, greeting his friends.

Everyone laughed at him as they walked through the door and towards the family room.

…

Nathan moaned softly as Peyton slipped her hands under the waistband of his basketball shorts.

Peyton pulled away quickly as she heard the doorbell, "Is that the food?"

Nathan continued to kiss her neck, "Probably."

Peyton pulled away from him again, "I'm so hungry…"

Nathan groaned, "Peyton…"

Peyton pouted, "Nathan. It'll take like ten minutes to eat. Promise. Then, we can come back upstairs."

Nathan rolled his eyes as he rolled off of her and stared at the ceiling for a couple seconds.

Peyton stood in front of his mirror, staring at her neck, tracing her fingers over two dark marks that had recently formed.

She turned around, "Ready to go down?"

Nathan sat up on the bed and raised his eyebrows, "Um. No."

Peyton rolled her eyes as she opened the door and waited for him to get off of the bed before walking down the stairs.

Nathan grabbed his shirt off the bed and walked down the stairs.

"Where's the food?" Nathan asked Brooke, as he pulled his shirt over his head.

Haley looked over at Lucas, and raised her eyebrows. She looked at Peyton and noticed the two hickeys on her neck, and that her lips were slightly swollen, and her clothes rumpled. And, Nathan was half naked when he walked down the stairs. Had the two just had sex? Probably not, seeing that Nathan didn't look that happy at the moment.

"Whoa. What're you guys doing here?" Peyton asked, looking over at Teddy, Rob, Bevin, and Theresa.

"I invited them. Figured we could have a pre-party, before the big one tomorrow. I am so excited!" Brooke said happily.

Peyton nodded as she looked over at Nathan who looked incredibly annoyed. Tonight it was just supposed to be about him and Peyton, and now because of his "brother" it was completely ruined. Well, he wanted to blame it on Lucas.

Brooke smiled as she looked over at the keg, "Okay. So, I tapped Susie up already. And, we are so ready to play 'I Never."

"Susie?" Haley questioned.

"The keg. I thought you were smart," Brooke snarled.

Nathan rolled his eyes, "Brooke. That was for tomorrow night."

Brooke rolled her eyes as well, "Nate. You have like four in the basement. You'll be fine. Okay. Theresa, you start."

Theresa shrugged, "Fine. I never…had a threesome."

Everyone looked around the room, and saw that only Brooke and Rob took a sip of their drink, and Tim high-fived Rob immediately.

Brooke smiled, "Okay. Okay. Um…I've never…Had phone sex."

Nathan glanced over at Peyton, who smiled sheepishly, before they both took a quick sip.

"P.Sawyer, you little nymph! What is this!"

Peyton laughed before rolling her eyes, "I've never had sex with anyone besides Nathan."

"Peyton, you are so boring!" Brooke exclaimed before bringing her cup to her lips.

Everyone around them took a sip of their drink except for Haley.

"You've slept with Nathan?" Brooke asked, obviously amused.

"I haven't slept with anyone," Haley said, slightly embarrassed.

"What?" Brooke exclaimed, as if it were a sin.

Haley shrugged, "Um. Yes. I'm waiting for marriage, it's just something I believe in."

Brooke smirked, "That…Or, no one wants to have sex with you. But, seriously…um..Tutor Girl, if you straightened out your hair, and uh…got some better clothes, you'd be quite the looker."

Haley rolled her eyes, "Thanks. Listen, Luke, I'm going to go. I'll see you tomorrow."

Brooke gave her a fake smile before rolling her eyes and waving her away.

Nathan stood up and started throwing away the plastic cups.

"Nathan, I wasn't done with that," Brooke whined.

"Everyone should go home," Nathan said blankly as he continued to clean.

Brooke looked to Peyton with pleading eyes, who shrugged.

"Nate, maybe they could stay..For a little bit more.." Peyton trailed off.

Nathan stared at Peyton sternly, "Everyone should go."

Nathan then looked down at the coffee table, removing any evidence that proved that they were drinking, knowing very well his mom would get very angry.

Brooke smirked as she grabbed Peyton's arm, "So, if _everyone_ has to leave, then I guess I can take my bestest friend with me."

Nathan looked up immediately, "What?"

Brooke shrugged innocently, "Well, you said everyone, right?"

Theresa, Teddy, Rob, and Bevin quietly tiptoed out of the house.

Peyton sighed, "Brooke, I'll call you tomorrow…"

Lucas looked between the three people standing in front of him, maybe now would be a good time to go upstairs.

Brooke rolled her eyes, "Why, Peyton? So, he could use you and then throw you out tomorrow morning?"

Lucas looked towards Peyton whose eyes narrowed and posture immediately changed, "Wait, a minute. I'm the one who is used? Brooke, I'm not the one who will sleep with any guy who shows a little bit of interest in me."

Brooke snarled, "Well, at least it's a random guy and not my boyfriend!"

Nathan glared at Brooke as he walked towards her, "What the fuck are you talking about, Brooke?"

Brooke laughed bitterly, "Oh. Please. Don't act like a saint, Nathan." 

Peyton's arms were crossed over her chest, "Just get the hell out, Brooke." 

Brooke rolled her eyes, and then turned to Lucas, "See you later, Superstar."

And, with that she swayed her hips out the door, slamming it on the way out.

Peyton continued to look at the floor and looked up slowly, pushing a piece of hair behind her ears.

"I-I'm going to go up," she said quickly before running up the stairs.

Nathan dropped the garbage bag on the floor before following her.

Lucas sighed as he picked the garbage bag off the floor and picked up the plastic cups and threw out the cartons of Thai food, placing the leftovers in the fridge.

He walked up the stairs and was ready to open his door, until he heard the voices coming from Nathan's room.


	4. Chapter 4

Lucas stopped infront of Nathan's door, walking closer to it, overhearing Nathan's conversation with Peyton.

(Inside the bedroom)

"You okay?" Nathan asked while walking towards the bed.

Peyton was sitting on the edge of his bed staring at the wall.

"Yeah." Peyton said bluntly.

Nathan sighed softly as he sat behind her on the bed, "Brooke was being a bitch tonight."

Peyton closed her eyes, that's what she wanted to believe, that Brooke was being a bitch.

Peyton nodded slowly, "…I guess."

Nathan rubbed his lips together, "Are you okay?"

Peyton stood up, obviously frustrated, and threw her hands in the air, "Yes. Nathan, I'm fine. Brooke just embarrassed me in front of everyone and I feel great. I really do."

Nathan rolled his eyes, "She didn't embarrass you in front of everyone. It was just him and his stupid girlfriend."

Peyton's eyebrows rose, "Him? You mean, Lucas? Your brother? Who ha-"

Nathan's jaw clenched, "He's not my brother. Don't call him that." 

Peyton shook her head as she walked towards the door, "You know, sometimes I wonder why I even stay with you."

Nathan snarled, "Yeah? Me too."

Peyton glared at him and rolled her eyes as she opened the door and stepped out, slamming it loudly. She took a deep breath and started walking towards the stairs, but collided in to someone first.

Peyton fell to the carpeted floor and looked at the person she crashed in to.

"…Sorry," she whispered softly.

Lucas stood up and nodded, holding his hand out to her, trying to help her up.

Peyton stared at his hand and then back at him, before taking his hand reluctantly, "..Thanks."

Lucas nodded and stuffed his hands in his pockets.

Peyton crossed her arms over her body, and her walls immediately went up, "They're not usually like that."

Lucas stared at her, obviously confused, "What?"

Peyton sighed, quite frustrated, "Them. Brooke. And, Nathan. They're not like that all the time. He was just pissed. And, so was she."

Lucas nodded, "Yeah. Well, it's not exactly like he wanted to be put in this situation."

Peyton nodded, looking from the floor up to him, realizing that he was now talking about himself, "Yeah." 

Lucas began walking toward the guest room, "Maybe they're more alike then they think."

Peyton's eyes widened very slightly, "Who?"

Lucas smirked at her, "Brooke and Nathan."

Peyton nodded, "Oh. Yeah. They are."

Lucas smiled as he watched a faint blush wash over her cheeks, "Goodnight."

Peyton nodded as she darted towards the stairs, "Yeah. You too."

Peyton sighed as she reached the bottom of the stairs, and stared at the front door, debating whether she should go home or just stay the night there.

She walked towards the kitchen and searched for a glass, only finding a wine glass. She rolled her eyes and walked towards the keg, filling the glass before bringing it to her lips.

"Beer in a wine glass? Always the sophisticate," a voice echoed through the Scott's family room.

Peyton turned towards the owner of the voice, incredibly startled, "You scared me, jackass."

Nathan walked towards, clad in his boxers and t-shirt, "I was going to go to bed, and then I was hoping that I could catch you on your way out."

Peyton shrugged as she leaned against the counter, "I was just going to sleep on the couch."

Nathan looked at her, slightly confused, "You could've slept upstairs with me."

Peyton nodded and rolled her eyes, "I know. That's why I considered the sofa." 

Nathan smiled softly and shook his head, "Okay."

He walked towards the couch and laid down on it, and Peyton walked towards the same couch and stood towering over him.

"What are you doing?" she asked, obviously annoyed.

Nathan smirked as he folded his hands and slipped them under his head, "Getting ready for bed."

Peyton shook her head and placed the glass on the coffee table, "I'm just going to go home."

Nathan sat up quickly and grabbed her arm as she walked towards the door, "Peyton. Come on, I just want to talk."

Peyton snarled, "Have we ever 'just talked,' Nathan?"

Nathan shrugged, "There's a first for everything."

Peyton nodded and let Nathan pull her on to his lap.

Nathan pursed his lips, "So, what Brooke said really pissed you off, huh?"

Peyton shook her head, "Nathan, you don't get it. What Brooke said really pissed me off, because what she said was true."

…

Lucas walked inside the guest room. It was nicely decorated, with a warm, almost golden, yellow color, and brown bedding and curtains. There were tasteful paintings on the walls and Lucas couldn't help but compare it to his guest room at home.

He unzippered his suitcase and grabbed a white t-shirt out of it. He then took off his jeans, leaving him a grey pair of boxers, and set them on the chair in the corner.

…

Nathan stared at Peyton before placing his hands on her waist and pushing her off of his body. Peyton settled in to the spot on the couch next to him and crossed her arms over her body.

"Nath-" Peyton began.

Nathan shook his head, "Forget it. Let's just go to sleep."

Peyton stared at him, shocked and disappointed, but nodded and rested her head on his shoulder, "Okay."

Nathan looked down at her and realized she was trying to pull down her skirt, because it was continuously riding up while she sat 'Indian style.' Nathan pulled his shirt over his head and placed it on her lap.

"Change in to that. You'll be more comfortable," he said.

Peyton stared down at the light blue t-shirt, that was definitely too big for her, but was perfect for sleeping in. She stood up and slipped her black top off, then she took off her skirt. She pulled his shirt over head, and turned around, expecting to see Nathan staring at her while she changed. But, instead she saw him in a new position, now laying on the couch, his eyes closed, looking like he was trying to fall asleep. Peyton smiled softly and walked towards the couch, laying next to him as she rested her head on his chest, and felt him wrap his arms around her body.

…

Peyton woke up slowly, rubbing her eyes, after balling her hands in to fists.

She looked over to her side, and noticed that Nathan wasn't there. She sighed inwardly, it was something Nathan did all the time now. He would leave in the mornings, at his house, her house, it didn't matter. She remembered when they first started having sex, she'd wake up, and Nathan would be lying next to her, his arms wrapped around her waist, her body touching his. She'd try to wake him up, but he'd ignore her for a couple minutes and she'd eventually go back to sleep. She felt like that was so long ago. Now, Nathan woke up first, and didn't even bother waking her up to tell her that he was leaving.

Peyton stood up slowly and was shocked to see Lucas sitting at the kitchen table.

He looked up at her, taking in her appearance. She was wearing a light blue, cotton t-shirt, that was very loose, but not very long. Her curls framed her face, and she was staring at him, looking a little tired or upset. Maybe both?

"Hey," she called out, walking towards the fridge and grabbing a gallon of milk.

"Hey," he nodded.

Lucas wasn't sure if asking about Nathan was a good idea, he didn't want to pry, but he didn't want to be unfriendly.

"Is Nathan still sleeping?" Lucas asked, after a couple seconds of silence.

Peyton shrugged, "He wasn't there when I woke up."

Lucas kicked himself mentally for asking the question, was that what Brooke meant last night? That they would sleep together, and then he would leave, or tell her to leave?

"Oh," Lucas said lamely.

Peyton nodded and made her way to the table, after grabbing a bowl, "So, what time did you wake up?"

Lucas shrugged, "6? Maybe 6:30."

Peyton's eyes widened, 6 on a Saturday? And, she thought 8 was early.

"Whoa. I usually wake up at like…atleast 10," Peyton said.

Lucas nodded, "Yeah. I usually work for my uncle over the weekend. If I finish in the morning, I don't have to work the rest of the day."

Peyton nodded, realizing that this was slightly awkward.

"So, do you have plans today?" Peyton asked, after finishing her bowl of cereal.

Lucas shrugged, "I may go hang out with Haley."

"You guys are good friends, huh?" Peyton asked.

"Yeah. You and Brooke are too, right?" Lucas asked.

Peyton cocked her right eyebrow, "Are you stalking me?"

Lucas blushed obviously embarrassed, "Um. No. I ju-"

Peyton laughed, "It's fine. We are. We don't fight often. Yesterday, was like a..Once- in –a- blue- moon type of thing."

Lucas nodded, "Yeah. You told me."

Lucas realized how weird this was. He never thought he'd be eating breakfast with Peyton Sawyer. This was just too weird.

The front door opened, and Nathan walked in to the kitchen, wiping beads of sweat off of his forehead.

He walked in to the kitchen and was shocked to see Peyton and Lucas eating breakfast together.

Peyton looked up and saw Nathan staring at the two, and Lucas turned around, and noticed the same thing.

Nathan walked towards the fridge to grab a bottle of water.

"Hey," Peyton said, getting up to put her bowl in the dishwasher.

"Hey," Nathan said, not bothering to acknowledge Lucas.

Lucas wondered if Nathan was going to thank him for cleaning up the previous night, and decided that he most likely wouldn't.

"Have a nice run?" Peyton asked, sarcasm evident in her voice.

Nathan looked towards her and shrugged, "I didn't want to bother you. My dad would kill me if I was slacking."

Nathan watched as Peyton walked towards the staircase, he smirked appreciatively, as he noticed that she was still wearing his t-shirt, which barely covered her ass. He glanced over and realized Lucas was looking at her as well.

"What the hell are you looking at?" Nathan asked, his eyes narrow and his jaw clenched.

Lucas looked at him and rolled his eyes, "Nothing."

Nathan snarled, "Yeah? You sure you weren't checking her out?"

Lucas shook his head, "Yeah. Positive."

Nathan walked towards him, his eyes flashing of anger, "Why don't you-"

"Nathan? Where's your phone?" Peyton yelled down the stairs.

Nathan sighed as he continued to glare at Lucas, "In my room."

"No, it's not!" Peyton yelled.

Nathan walked towards the stairs, not even bothering to look at Lucas again.

"Check my desk!" he said loudly.

Nathan jogged up the stairs and walked in to his room to see Peyton laying on his bed, dialing a phone number.

"Who are you calling?" Nathan asked.

"Brooke," she replied simply.

"...Why?" Nathan asked confused.

"To talk."

"She's the one who screwed up," Nathan commented.

"Yeah, well, sometimes you have to be the bigger man, Nate. But, you wouldn't know anything about that, would you?" Peyton said, while walking out of his room."

Nathan rolled his eyes before grabbing his cell phone, "Hey Tim? Yeah. We have to get ready in a couple hours. You'll be here, right?...Great. Later, man. Nah, she's just being a bitch. Yeah whatever. Later."


End file.
